Although parental affective illness places a child at risk for psychiatric and functional disorders, the particular strengths and weaknesses of the family can mediate in the child's exchanges with his/her environment and, thus, minimize or maximize problems in the child. Family functioning is assessed using the Family Systems Test in which family relationships are depicted with figures and "power" blocks on a grid-covered board: (a) from the perspective of each of two siblings and (b) from a perspective formed in consensus among family members. Observer ratings are made of family members' behavior while they work together constructing consensus representations. Analysis involving the observer ratings indicate that parental affective illness is associated with increased expressions of negative affect (sadness, anxiety, anger) and chaotic functioning in family interactions. Also, mother's overall level of functioning during the previous year related to extent of problems observed.